F.N.G.
"F.N.G." (F'ucking '''N'ew 'G'uy) is the first (chronologically, the third) mission in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, or in other words, the training mission for Call of Duty 4. It serves as a tutorial to teach players basic gameplay mechanics, and introduces two of the game's major characters, "Soap" MacTavish and Captain Price. When Gaz is introducing John "Soap" MacTavish to Captain Price, he introduces him as the F.N.G. "F.N.G." is an informal military acronym and stands for "Fucking New Guy". It is used to denote a soldier who has recently transferred to a new unit. Characters *John "Soap" MacTavish (playable) *John Price *Gaz *Mac *Lootz *Lovejoy *Khaled Al-Asad (cutscene only) Plot This is the first mission, where the player plays as "Soap". The player is at Credenhill, England, where he begins his training with Gaz. Gaz teaches the player how to shoot, aim down the sights, shoot from the hip, shoot through cover, transfer one's aim, to use a sidearm, and to use the knife. The player then gets to meet Captain Price along with other members of his team when they instruct him to do the CQB test. The CQB test is a "mock-up" of the cargo ship, based on the ship the player will infiltrate in the next mission, "Crew Expendable". Walkthrough First, grab the G36C off the table. Its location is indicated by a yellow circle on the player's compass. Notice that the yellow circle will show the player's distance from the objective, which the player can use to determine the correct path to the objective. After grabbing a weapon, the player will go through a series of exercises teaching the basics of shooting: shooting while aiming, shooting from the hip, shooting through cover, transferring aim, using a sidearm, and using the Knife. After knifing the watermelon, it's time to move on. Head west to the yellow objective marker and meet the new squad. Optional: There are 2 other training spots which provide explosive and movement training. They are, however, completely optional. When the player meets the team, the Close Quarters Combat test must be completed. The player must run through a fake "cargo ship", completing all the objectives in less than sixty seconds. First, climb the ladder and grab the MP5 and flashbangs at the top of the platform. To start the test, rope down to the deck. Now that the test has begun, shoot all the targets as they pop up at position one. Follow the red arrows and go to position two, where the player will shoot a target at the bottom of the stairs. Proceed down the stairs to position three. This position requires the player to throw a flashbang through the door before going in and killing the targets that make up position four. The next two positions reverse what was just done. Upon entering the room for position five, two targets will pop up; shoot them and throw a flashbang through the door at position six. After throwing the flashbang, kill the final two targets in the room. Once all the targets have been neutralized, the player will be prompted to go to the final position. Press down on the Left Stick to activate sprint. After finishing up the exercise, the player can either do it again—for a better rating—or head to the yellow objective on the compass to start the next mission. This exercise is only for suggesting a difficulty level but the suggested level is not set in concrete. There is an advantage to beating the top time of 19 seconds in that the player gets an achievement, or just get on with the game. Once the player has had enough of the exercise, proceed to the monitors that the squad is standing by, prompting the player to pick a skill level and start the game. *NOTE: For those that are interested in the achievement points for getting through in under 20 seconds, here are some helpful hints. *First, accuracy is the key by getting near 100%; 3 seconds will be shaved off the player's time. *Right after eliminating the two targets in section four, the player will no doubt be getting low on ammo and the costly time of reloading is detrimental to the player's time. Quickly switching to the pistol saves time. *Knife the two at section five, and shoot the two at section six, making sure to sprint the entire time, only stopping to fire some well placed shots. *Another method is to keep the G36C from the start, and replacing the pistol with the MP5, simply switching weapons when one of the weapons is near to the point of reloading. *Fairly accurate players can do this mission with the USP alone. For position one, the player can shoot the targets immediately after coming off the rope instead of running to the position one window. Doing this is faster, because two of the targets are lined up one behind the other. After hitting all three, run quickly down the stairs and Knife the target at two (bottom of stairs). Video Walkthrough Weapon loadout Transcript Achievements '''Earn a Winged Dagger (20 ) - Earned when this mission is complete. This is obviously referring to the SAS cap badge. New Squadron Record (20 ) - Earned if the player completes the CQB test in less than 20 seconds. Trivia *If the player triggers the target at station one and then shoots it while standing on the platform next to Gaz or at another station, he will exclaim angrily: "Oi! Where are you going? Get back to station one!" and then "Hey! Go back to station one!" *When the mission starts, there is an SAS soldier working on the computer in the armory; inside the armory is almost every single weapon model in the game, including variants of the M21 and M4 Carbine, as well as various special weapons such as the Minigun, Javelin, and the nickel M1911 that Griggs uses in Game Over. There are also some weapons not available in the campaign, such as the M14. The only guns that aren't seen are the MP44 and the M60E4. The player can also see an AK-74u with an underbarrel grenade launcher. *Throughout the level, mugs with a person's face on it can be found. *After the CQB test, if the player goes back to the room where Gaz is, there will be another G36C on the table, and Gaz's name will not appear if the player moves the cross-hairs on him. *Even if the player gets 20 seconds for the CQB test, it will still say the player has beat Gaz, whose record time is 19 seconds. *In the original F.N.G. version, the player would actually have to use the obstacle course (similar to the DS version) and the shooting range but they have cut it short. The entire obstacle course, along with NPCs running it, can be unlocked via a mod-file in the PC version. *If the player completes the CQB test slower than they did previously, Captain Price will say, "You're getting slower, perhaps it was a mistake to let you skip the obstacle course," referencing the cut obstacle course Soap had to run in the original F.N.G. mission. *There is a mortar launcher from Call of Duty 2 near the empty building. *One of the soldiers next to Price is voiced by Craig Fairbrass, who also voices Gaz. *On the PC version, if the player goes behind the CQB test area, then he or she will see what appears to be another section of the test, with more targets to be shot at (they do no not pop up like the others, however) and what appears to be a section of the catwalk in the cargo ship in Crew Expendable. *If the player can manage to get out of the level, the cars driving along the roads at either end can kill the player if one stands in front of them. It is also possible to go prone underneath them. The Blackhawks, however, will not hurt the player if they hit. *One of the posters in the shooting room is a Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 emblem achieved by completing the challenge "MVP Assassin". *If the player turns left after leaving the shooting range, there is a truck filled with boxes that say "PÖRTERHAÜS INDUSTRIES" on them. *In Pvt. Lootz's weapons stash room, next to grenade/flash grenade box is another box with potatoes. This is a clear reference to ''Call of Duty 2's'' tutorial mission where Russians use potatoes for grenade throwing practice because of the money shortage in World War II. Gallery Gun Wall1 F.N.G. COD4.png Gun Wall2 F.N.G. COD4.png Grenades F.N.G. COD4.png|A box of grenades in the armory. Bomb F.N.G. COD4.png|A bomb seen in the mission. F.N.G. Overview COD4.png|Aerial view. UH-60 Blackhawk FNG COD4.png|A Blackhawk that landed around the map. UK and SAS flag F.N.G. COD4.png|British and SAS Flag located in the obstacle course. Soap's FNG Sketch.png|Soap's sketch for this mission. Blackhawks FNG CoD4.jpg|Parked Blackhawks. Videos References sv:F.N.G. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player Levels